


Shut You Up

by StupidFics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Gender Dysphoria, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Lance (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Fantasy, Trans!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidFics/pseuds/StupidFics
Summary: Lance has an offer for Keith. Keith confesses something to Lance. It all works out in the end, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd AT ALL its just porn I wrote on my phone this morning. Enjoy.

Keith hears a knock at his door. He opens it to find the one and only blue paladin in the castle. 

"What do you want?" 

"You're not even gonna pretend to be happy to see me? Come on, Keith."

Keith sighs, putting a hand to his temple. "What do you want?"

Lance invites himself in and sits on Keith's bed. "Well I was thinking."

"Sounds dangerous." Keith mutters.

"Hey!" Lance exclaims before going back to his original statement. "Anyway, I noticed you're on edge. Like, more than usual, man."

"Well I'm stressed out, what do you expect when we're fighting a war like this?" Keith interrupts defensively. 

"We all are, Keith. I just noticed you are in particular. And I'm worried about the effects it has on the team and all that. So I was thinking of helping you out. Just to take one for the team." 

Keith raises an eyebrow. "How can you help me be less stressed?" He questions. "All you do is pick fights." 

Lance sighs. "Yeah yeah, we butt heads. But I was thinking we could maybe" he trails off a bit "relieve some of that tension?" 

Keith glares at Lance, confused. "What... are you implying?"

Lance avoids direct eye contact. "I'm just saying if you want I can get you off." 

"Oh." Keith realizes what he meant by 'tension' now. 

"And if not then like, it's totallycoolandallthat." Lance spits out. "It's just an offer. It's on the table and it's not too big of a deal."

Keith felt tempted. But he also didn't want to risk anything going wrong. He didn't want Lance to judge him. 

"And like, it's cool if you don't want to, I just know you're gay and maybe you wanna do something-"

"Lance." Keith cuts him off. 

"Uh, yeah?"

"I think I'd like that-"

"Yes" Lance softly celebrates.

Keith glares at him.

"Heh, sorry. You're just. Hot and all."

Keith freezes for a moment. "Well I was gonna say that I wasn't sure if you'd be down because of something about me."

"Keith, I really don't care. It doesn't matter if you shave or not, I just don't really have a preference."

"No it's not that!" Keith exclaims, starting to get angry. "I just" he moves closer to the wall so he can put his head up against it. "I'm not like other guys."

"Oh, so you're the 'manic pixie dream girl' type?"

"No, I'm-" Keith feels his palms sweat. "I don't have a dick."

Lance looks at him. "Oh, that's cool man." 

Keith moves away from the wall in surprise. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah man, that's no big deal." Lance says. "I'm bi so it's not like I really have a genital preference, man." 

Keith didn't expect Lance to take it so well. 

"And don't worry dude. I won't tell anyone you're trans." 

Keith looks up at him. "Thanks." He gives Lance a genuine smile. Lance is the first person he came out to, besides Shiro. He didn't expect to feel  
so comfortable about it after the fact. 

"So like, I'm still down for this if you are." Lance says kind of awkwardly, changing the topic away from gender and back to sex, the act. 

"Oh uh" Keith feels a bit off guard. "Cool." 

Lance looks at him. "Are you a virgin?"

Keith looks away shyly. "Yeah."

Lance puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man, that's fine. Don't worry, I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with. We don't even have to have sex if you aren't ready."

Keith looks back up at Lance. "Yeah, that would be nice." 

"I can just eat you out if you want." Lance offers.

"That actually sounds really nice." Keith smiles.

"See? Lancey isn't all bad." 

Keith sighs at Lance's nickname for himself and the smile goes away.

"So anyway, I'm down for that now if you are." Keith says. "As long as I don't have to take off my shirt."

"You call the shots, babe." Lance winks at Keith. 

Keith rolls his eyes and looks at Lance, who got a lot closer to him, wow.

"So uh" Lance awkwardly stands over Keith. "Can I kiss you or"

Keith nods. "Yeah, I don't see why not."

Lance leans in and presses his lips against Keith's. Keith kissed back. He kissed back a bit harder. He kept kissing back until it got to the point where Keith bit Lance's lip. Lance let out a moan. 

Keith smirks. "So you like that, huh?" 

Lance nods. "I'm into a lot."

"Oh?" Keith is intrigued. "Like what?" 

"Oh ya know, stuff that can mostly fall under the BDSM umbrella. Subbing, doming, hair pulling, dirty talk, bondage-"

"Okay okay we get it, you're kinky." 

"Got a problem with that?"

Keith lets out a sarcastic laugh. "Not really. As long as you do what I want to do."

"Well, I did come here to help you anyway so" Lance looks around the room quickly. "I'm game." 

"Great." Keith says. "Get on the bed." 

"Oh? How romantic." Lance raises his eyebrows as he moves onto the bed. Keith rolls his eyes but still follows him.

"Shut up."

Lance chuckles. "What are you gonna do? Make me?"

Keith roughly kisses him. "That's the plan, yeah." 

He pushes Lance down onto the bed, then gets up.

"Just to be clear" Keith says, taking off his pants. "It's cool if I fuck your face, right?"

"Um... yes!" Lance nods enthusiastically. 

"Cool." Keith says, realizing he's left with just his boxers. He goes over to the bed and sits on the end. Lance sits up. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's whatever." Keith says. 

Lance looks at Keith, questionably. "If you're not comfortable it's okay, ya know."

"No, it's something I wanna get over." Keith says, pulling the boxers down. "I just wish I could be normal."

Lance frowns, seeing Keith in distress.   
"Keith, I'm sorry but I don't think you're ever gonna be normal." Lance says. Before Keith can react properly, Lance stops him "wait wait wait, hear me out." 

Keith glares at Lance.

"You can't be normal because you're always so above average. Hell, I know this better than anyone because you're always a step ahead of me. You're just too damn good at what you do to be normal, Keith." 

Keith looks at Lance. Lance smiles at him. "And if you're not feeling it, then that's cool."

Keith smiles. "That actually helped. I didn't expect that."

"Hey!"

"Well I mean, I kinda wanna see if you can do it again."

Lance smirks and lays back down. "Hey, you can take a seat whenever you wanna, babe."

Keith's smile doesn't fade as he moves up to where Lance is. 

"You good?" He asks Lance.

"Hell yeah."

With that, Keith lowers himself right above Lance's face.

Lance licks Keith, tasting him. He licks from top to bottom, feeling how wet he is. He loves it. He loves that he can turn Keith on like this. He loves giving oral and he loves getting between his rival's thighs. He grabs Keith's ass, pulling him down directly onto his face.

Lance starts to sloppily eat Keith out. He hears Keith moan and feels him get wetter the more he works. 

"God Lance, mmh." Keith moans as he grinds against Lance's face. 

He looks down at Lance to see him going to town on Keith. His mouth didn't stop, no matter how much Keith would grind on him. 

Keith lifts himself off of Lance for a second, just to see Lance's reaction. 

Lance looks up at him and smiles.   
"I never knew you tasted this good, Keith. If I did, I would've done this a long time ago." 

Keith gets back to sitting on Lance's face and moans as he feels his tongue rub against and into him. 

Keith moans and grabs a fistful of Lance's hair. He uses it as leverage to fuck his face even harder. 

"Heh" Keith grunts. "I told you I'd shut you up."

Lance make a noise as if to respond, but just rolls his eyes instead. He doesn't stop. 

Keith runs his fingers through Lance's hair and pulls every so often. He moves one hand away from Lance to rub his clit. 

The combination fucking Lance's face and the stimulation of Keith's clit made him get close.

"L- Lance." He moans. "I'm getting close."

Lance moans just from hearing that and goes faster and faster. His tongue is working overtime while Keith grinds on his face. Keith's hand is going crazy and nearly cramping from playing with his clit so fast. 

"I'm gonna-" Keith cuts off his own statement with a flurry of hard grunts and soft moans. He continues to grind on Lance's face to ride out his orgasm. Keith's pace eventually slows until he lifts himself from Lance's face. 

His cheeks and chin were absolutely drenched. Lance smiles and grabs Keith's hips. "How was that?" He asks. 

"God, I hate to admit it, but you were right." Keith starts to get up.

"Wait." Lance says, gripping a little tighter on Keith's hips. "Want me to finish cleaning you up?"

Keith blushes. "Sure." 

Lance continues to have his mouth and tongue all over Keith. 

"Now that's actually kinda kinky. You like to eat cum?"

Lance lifts Keith off of his face when he's finished. "No shame in it." He says, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 

Keith rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He says.

He and Lance sit in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Well." Keith says, getting up. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime." Lance says, smiling. 

"See ya, man." Keith says, showing Lance to the door.

"Oh yeah, uh, bye." Lance gets up as walks out.

As Lance leaves, he realizes just how thankful he is that his room is right next to Keith's. He dashes into his own room, hoping no one caught him. Once the door is closed, he looks down at his pants. He has an obvious hard on. 

"God dammit, Keith."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance jerks off and totally likes Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a piece about Keith realizing he's pining a while back and thought I should do a similar one for Lance. Also I feel bad for him because he didn't get off last chapter. Oh well, enjoy some good old j/o.

Lance unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them as fast as he could. He threw them off, as far away from him as he could. He kicked off his underwear in a huff and grabbed his dick. 

"Keith." Lance whispers as he starts to jerk himself off.

How would Keith do it? Would he tease him and go slow or would he go hard and fast, trying to get Lance to cum?

Lance's mind was instantly flooded with scenarios of Keith and how he would do certain things.

How would he suck his dick? How would he lose his virginity? Would he let Lance do that? Lance tries to keep his moans to a minimum, because he knew Keith is still in the room right next to him. 

Lance thought of Keith, laying on his back with his legs spread for him.  
He thought of Keith riding him and taking control.

Lance imagined what it would be like to see Keith's tits. To play with his nipples and suck on them and just oh god Lance was getting close.

Keith actually said yes to this so all of Lance's fantasies were even closer to becoming a reality. He let his imagination go wild as he thought of Keith and how much he wanted Keith and just Keith  
Keith  
KEITH

"Keith!" Lance shouts as he starts to cum. He cums all over his shirt, not giving a shit about it in the moment because his mind is flooded with thoughts of Keith on his knees, swallowing all of his cum. 

When Lance escapes his ecstasy, he realizes he was way too loud.

And that his shirt was covered in his and Keith's cum.

Great. Now he has to change and shower and hope no one notices he reeks of sex in the meantime.


End file.
